With the popularity of portable devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, intelligent portable terminals have been deeply rooted in people's life. People are eager to have more conveniences in work and life by using portable terminals, especially full online and offline integration.
Based on the above requirement, an information push mechanism is usually used to implement online and offline integration. For example, a service provider may push, by using client software installed on an intelligent portable terminal of a user, some online services in the form of information message to the intelligent portable terminal of the user periodically, thereby implementing full online-offline integration.
However, with the increasingly abundant offline application scenarios of users, the existing information push mechanism cannot meet the requirements of users.